Of Broken Homes and Broken Children
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Leo aka Usagi is a girl pretending to be a boy for her abusive father, when suddenly her life gets turned upside down. Lemon Alerts. This only Book One. Book Two out soon.
1. Chapter 1

Of Broken Homes and Broken Children

Prologue – New Chances

By - WDG (WolfDragonGod) with the help of SRB (SomeRandomBastard) and some other people on the site.Okay this is a Sailor Moon Story that is alternate universe also based off some of the stories around here on this site like Breaking Free, Dark mansion, and Some others. Usagi is a now named Leo. Leo is a girl that is faking being a boy for her father, sometimes during the story i might call her by him, his, he and etc. So don't get confused.

**BEGIN - STORY**

'Man, I hate school, it's just another way to bore me to death!' thought the young teenage girl as she sighed. She was sitting at her desk in English class listening to the god-awful music her teacher was playing as they wrote journals.

As the teacher went back to her desk the girl quickly pulled out her phone to check the time and almost wanted to scream, it was 11:12 am and her class didn't get out until 11:45.

Grumbling under her breath she put the phone away and pulled out her sketchpad and began to draw lightly on the pad making the line of a woman. It slowly began to take shape, first the hair then the body, the everything else like clothes, wings, and some small things like tattoos or a piercing or two.

She never drew real people anymore they just wanted her to make them look perfect when they weren't so she didn't draw them anymore. She became tired after a while and put her head on her desk, after putting her stuff away, closing her eyes she laid there waiting for the bell to ring.

The sound of the bell going off made her open her sky blue eyes. She got up and began to put her stuff away in her bag as she got ready to leave. Once all her personal items where packed away she took off the small silver framed glasses, closing them she put them in her shirt pocket over her heart. Picking up her satchel she threw it over her shoulder before reaching down to pick up her gym bag and her schoolbooks.

Walking out of the room her worn shoes gliding across the old hallways as she dodged away from people in the hall not wanting to bump into any of them. Upon reach her locker she let out a sad whimper looking up at the sign on it, GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG BITCH, she ripped it off and tossed it away.

Being smart sucked it was why she was here, because she just had to be what her dad wanted, that and begin an only child didn't help matters. Her father wanted a boy so he took his rage out on his daughter, physically and mentally. She was a born genius, always excelling at what she did passing everything with scores way above average. Which had sent her here to a very rich high school, where she pretended to be a boy for her father. She had skipped a good number of grades it was what made them hate her so, plus there was the fact most every girl thought she was cute.

Sighing she put her books away and headed to the gym making sure no one was around, she head to the boys locker room where she began to get undress and put on her gym clothes. Black shorts, white wraps to make sure her small a-cup breast weren't noticed, over that was a blue pair of sweats pants and shirt both, pulling on her black and gold sneakers once more she put her stuff away and got in her spot.

Slowly but surly girls and boys filled the room, both heading to its own separate locker room going to get changed which gave her time to look at herself in the mirror that was near the front of the room. She was about 13, blue eyes, shaggy blond hair, thin muscled body, about 4 feet and 4 inches. Smiling she saw her perfect straight teeth, shaking her head she looked at her ears, her bottom left was pierced once with a silver cross hanging from it. She had her gym clothes and looked like a little kid playing dress up, also across her body, hidden by her clothes she knew where beating marks from her father and some of the older boys.

Looking up as the room once more filled as she, waited for the gym instructions. Once the coach had come in they where ordered to run laps around the school gym floor. Smirking a little she knew she had this in the bag she was a great runner, taking off at the sound of the whistle she moved her body in rhythm with her pounding heart.

Not long after a run, and a few shoves from the boys, she was doing sit ups. Which where soon fallowed by push ups and pull ups, before the whistle below once more signaling the free time. Moving to the stands she sat down and grabbed her water taking a sip when "Leo-san" startled by the voice she choked on her water a bit before turning to see the concerned gaze of their new female coach looking at her.

Leo smiled and looked at the woman before saying "Yes, Tara-sempai"

Tara, looked at Leo as she always did taking in the new purple and blue marks that could be seen a little from younger charges lose shirt collar. Smiling sadly at the boy she put her hand on his head and ruffled his silky hair, it was so soft, pulling her hand back she said "Just checking on you squirt" she then walked off.

Leo looked at the woman blushing staining her checks, the woman was a goddess in Leo's eyes she had all the right curves and dirty blond hair with baby blue eyes. Shaking her head she went back out on the gym floor and began to play some basketball.

(AFTER GYM)

Lunch was finally here, walking through the lunch lines of Mythological Heaves High. Picking up her tray she went to her table and sat. She threw her blue, gold, and white jacket onto the chair it had her sports number on it.

Leo looked at the jacket and wanted to bang her head into the damn table. Shaking her head she grabbed her fork and began to eat slowly when some of the popular girls came to sit at her table. They asked stupid things as always, like would he date them, or some other nonsense.

Leo glared at the girls but then didn't seem to care and keep talking to him, some even dared to run their legs against his. Leo ate her lunch quickly and got up and moved to leave quickly throwing her trash away.

Walking through the hallways she got to her locker and got ready for her last class of the day. Pulling out her history books and binder she shut her locker back after making sure nothing was sticking out. Thanking all gods that she was lucky enough to only have three classes before lunch and only one after it.

Walking up the steps to the second floor she went to art room and frowned. Tara was talking to the male art teacher, sure Tara and him were friends but Leo didn't like the man. Glaring she walked in and sat down, the adults turned to her Tara gave her a smile of relief and left.

The art teacher sighed and looked at her with a small frown for ruining his chances with Tara once again, although Tara had told him no plenty of times he didn't give up.

Once lunch was over and the rest of the students were in the class most being boys. The teacher brought in a college student who was working for him so she could learn how to model.

Leo whimpered softly she hated drawing real people, giving up a sigh of defeat she began to draw the raven hair girl. Making sure all the curves were right, she looked back up to find the raven her woman looking at her strangely pulling her glasses off and rubbing her eyes she looked back at the woman to see that her stare was elsewhere.

Putting her glasses back on she went back to work, thinking 'did her eyes just change colors'? Soon class was over and school was out for the day, walking out of the school and over to the grass she made it to her new motorcycle her dad had got her.Sure she was 13 but only her father and doctor knew that, so here she was a 13 year old driving.

Strapping all her stuff down on the back seat, she was about to put her helmet on when something hit her in the head hard before falling and landing on the ground. "Owie….what the bloody hell" she looked around while rubbing her head.

Looking at the ground she saw the black leather book, it looked really old with a very worn like feel. Picking it up she ran her hand over the smooth back before shrugging and putting it with her other stuff and strapping it down.

Taking off her glasses she put her helmet on and started up her bike, before heading off down the road missing the purple eyes watching her leave the school grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Broken Homes and Broken Children

Chapter 1 – The Book

By - WDG (WolfDragonGod) with the help of SRB (SomeRandomBastard) and some other people on the site. Note the book in this story isn't made for any religion nor is it meant to make fun of anything.

Leo parked the bike in the driveway before looking to her house. It was a log cabin that was three stories. Its basement was used for most of the gym stuff. There was a patio in the front and back, a small rose garden and a small water fountain of a Spartan warrior out front.

There was a pool in back with a small handmade waterfall connecting to it. Shaking her head she walked up to the door and unlocked it, letting herself in. She looked around she smiled, her dad wasn't home. That means he was out with the guys drinking, which meant that when he came back he would crash and leave her alone.

Smirking she shut the door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before she went back out and up the flight of stairs. Walking straight down the hallway she came to the spiral staircase leading up to the final floor and her room.

Making her way up the stairs she came to her room door and pulled out her key. Unlocking the door she walked in and shut the door behind her locking it once done.

Looking around she smiled at her room. It was big it was the whole third floor; the carpet was mix between black and a dark navy blue color. Her walls where blue with hand airbrushed feathers on the walls in white, her ceiling was black with stars done in yellow and light in every star that covered the whole ceiling.

She had a big walk in closet; there was a dresser in a deep honey wood color that was set in the far corner. She had a flat screen TV hanging on the wall with a L shaped couch and a love seat facing it.

There was a dirty close hamper and a door that lead to her bathroom at the other end of the room. She had a twin sized bed for herself, that was covered in mostly sheets since her dad always had the heat on in the house she had no need for the bigger covers. She had poster all over her wall of beautiful elf like women in scanty clothing, some were even amazons. She had a desk with a computer that had three hard drives all wired together. She also had a laptop, which was built for her art stuff to be used on. She also used it at school for some of her other classes. She took off her shoes and walked across the room and put them on their rack with the other shoes. Throwing her gym bag and satchel on the bed and setting her helmet on her desk she went to take a shower.

(After Shower)

Leo came out of the bathroom in a tank top and boxer shorts with a towel over her head. She even had cute ankle white socks on her cute feet. Moving over to her computer she turned it on and waited for it to start up as she begins to dry her short shaggy hair.

Once her hair was dry enough she balled up the towel and threw it into the hamper that was across the room. Turning to face her computer she typed in her password and waited for it to load. Looking at her old background she decided it was time for a change. Looking around on deviantart at her friend's page on the site she looked through her favorites and found a new pick.

After fixing her background she went to check her mail, and reply back to any good messages. After reading a few good from friends at school and a few stupid ones from people that hated her, she signed out. Closing down firefox she pulled up her Sims 2 game. Messing around with her Sims she paused and got up and went to her stereo that had her Ipod hooked into it she put it on shuffle and let it play.

She liked all kinds of music so she didn't care what played as she messed around with her computer. Going back over she went to work on her game and making sure her sim stayed happy. After a good couple of hours she heard a car pull up and the sound of a car door slam before, the sound of the front door opening a heavy feet move across the floor as her father head down to the hall before the slamming of the door. Smiling she was glad her father crashed, she didn't think she could handle another beating tonight.

Frowning she got up and lifted up her tank top showing her showing her small breast and the rest of her body. Her right side had a nice foot sized print over her ribs, and some smack marks covered her left. Her arms had rough hand prints from where her father hand held her hard as he smacked her around. She was very skinny from malnourishment. Her skin was slightly tan and she was hair just starting to hit puberty. Shaking her head she put tank top back down.

Moving back to her chair she saved and shut down her computer and went to set on her bed. Flopping back like a sack of potatoes that had be tossed to the ground. Looking over and out her window she smiled as the moon rose higher in the sky. What she wouldn't give to be the moon and escape her fathers harsh clutches.

Getting up she went to get her homework down for the night. After a couple minutes spent on the paper of her English class she threw her stuff in the bag. Pulling her gym bag closer she took out the dirty clothes and tossed them into the hamper with the other clothes before getting some new ones ready for tomorrow.

After putting the bags up and putting everything in its place she lay there and thought about her day. The model her art teacher had brought in keeps popping up in the back of her mind. She was so sure her eyes had changed colors and that the woman had been looking at her. Then her thoughts drifted to Tara. 'Oh Tara-sama' though Leo as she blushed red as a rose.

Leo couldn't help her thoughts about the older blond she was just so beautiful and nice. But Leo knew as soon as the woman found out her secret she would hate Leo. But Leo still dreamed and hoped, she knew she was falling for the blond but she couldn't help her self.

Rubbing her face with her hands to try and get the bad thoughts to go away Leo sat up and sighed 'What I wouldn't give to just tell her my thoughts and all my life's secrets' thought Leo as she moved to rub her head when "Owie" she cried out as she had rub the spot on her head were that stupid book had hit her.

Looking up she spotted the book sticking out of her bag. The stupid book that had fallen on her head. Shrugging she went and grabbed before plopping herself back on the bed. Looking the strange book over she saw it had a lock on it, missing around she tried to pick it open when she got a paper cut from the pages of the book" Ouch damn" she hissed pulling her finger away a small drop of her blood feel into the book. Putting the finger in her mouth she sucked on it for a second before pulling it out when she heard a soft clicking nose.

Looking at the book she saw that the lock was now open, rising a eyebrow up in question she picked the book up and noticed that it was different now on the front in blood red writing was a title "The Creator" and below that in smaller letters in gold it said "The Book of Creation" it had no authors name or anything just a picture of a willow tree in gold and red.

Shrugging her shoulders she flipped the book open and read the left side. The rules of the book -

1.) Once you have touched the book and opened it with you blood it belongs to you and can only be used by you.  
2.) You can either draw or write in this book, if you use the book the changes will happen as you sleep.  
3.) This book can't be used for death, making some one love you, nor can it bring dead people back. It can be used to save someone's life as long as you do it before they die.  
4.) Only you can see what the book really is if anyone else tires they will just see a normal book.  
5.) Once you shut the book it locks back up and can only be opened by you.  
6.) If you wish to give the book up and never see it again just write the end in the book and if will fade away.

Reading the silly sounding rules she wanted to laugh who had ever heard of such a thing it sound stupid to be honest. Shaking her head she looked over at the pages of the book they were really pretty in a way. It was like a really old English book that didn't have lines on the page but around the edges was beautiful golden stars and small symbols she didn't know.

Grinning she couldn't resist at least drawing something in the book. Grabbing a pencil she began to draw, but she slowly thought of herself and couldn't help but to draw a self-portrait. No matter what she said, she knew her flaws but drawing herself she could do.  
Looking at the picture of herself she smiled it looked good, but it was a human picture and those she didn't like so moving her hand down she slowly began to mess up the picture first she drew herself with fangs and slightly pointed claws, on her back she gave herself a wolf-like tail that nice a fuzzy, and finally the kicker she gave herself a dick that was soft.

Grinning she began to put footnotes about what she looked like. Her tail was soft and white like her hair, she even went back and adds small patches of fur where her pubic hair should be, making sure it was nice and soft. She also put a note about how if she thought about them not being there they wouldn't be. Her dick was normal when soft but grew in size when hard. She smirked before looking over the stupid picture and closing the book once more.

Tossing it on her desk she made sure her light was shut off, and climb into bed. Pulling the sheets up over her body she went into a soft dreamless sleep. The moon high in the sky seeming to glow a little brighter as the night went on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Broken Homes and Broken Children**

**Chapter 2 – The Big Change**

**By - WDG (WolfDragonGod) **

The sound of a blaring alarm clock woke Leo up groaning. She turned and slammed her hand down and the clock shutting it off. Rolling onto her back she rubbed a hand over her eyes before yawing and sitting up the sheets falling to lie at her waist. Looking at the stupid clock she saw that it was 6 in the morning, she was about to lie back down to sleep a little longer when the urge to pee hit her.

Getting up she stumbled her way across the room. In her sleep state walking into the dark bathroom she reached into her pants and pulled out her dick and began to pee. Once the stream of pee ended she shook wiped the end off with a piece of tissue paper then put herself back in her pants. Walking back to the bed she almost laid on down her long tail before she made it wrap around her waist. Making sure it was in a nice position so that she didn't hurt it or herself she went to set on the bed. Laying back she closed her eyes and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Her blue eyes snapped open and mouth fell open to scream but nothing would come out. Leo jumped and out of bed and flipped on every light and the room and almost passed out. There she stood tail on her back swishing soft back and forth, fangs in her mouth, and she just knew if she were to smile they would make her look more sexy, and her claws made her put her hand out in front of herself and give it a flex.

Leo shut her eyes and counted to ten, then opened them back and up looked at her new form once more, before slowly turning her head. Looking on the table there sat the book; the same book she had drawn her self in looking as she did now. Slowly walking over she picked it up and looked at before throwing it back down.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" was all she could scream as she looked at the picture and herself. Standing there she reaching for a pencil to change herself back she dropped it when her dad pounded on the door yelling "GET THE HELL UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A SON…NOW!!" Flinching she looked at the clock and then the book she didn't have time but then how was she supposed to hide this werewolf look. She read over her sketch and smiled in relief closing her eyes she concentrated really hard and slowly she could feel the tail fade, she felt her claws pull in until only a bit of them still stuck out, and lastly her fangs shortened but only a little. Opening her eyes she quickly got out of the chair and ran into the bathroom to bathe.

Reaching into the shower she turned on the hot and cold water. Taking off her clothes she gasped, her penis was still there but at least it was soft. Looking at it she wondered how big it was, she was a curious person by nature shrugging she ran back into her room.

She found a tape measurer and quickly returned to the shower. She stepped into it, feeling the hot water hit her and slowly drip down the front of her body. She took the tape measurer and stared at her penis. Grabbing the base of the soft cock, she cupped her grape sized testicles inside her sack and lifted it up to her other hand. Taking the tape she measured how long she was.

She had to draw a model once a naked male model. That was where she got the idea of the penis in the first place. She had drawn it, even if she didn't find men attractive. But the idea of having a penis was something that had turned her on. Leo had fantasized about her coach so many times, and having a penis, to be able to fuck her with it was a huge turn on for her. She knew it would make her father happy, if nothing else.

But that model had been a bodybuilder, in great shape, and his penis was only three inches long when it was soft, while Leo was a whole five inches!

"Oh, Tara-sempai" Leo moaned to herself as he thought about her coach. She fantasized about her dirty blond hair reaching down past her gorgeous face into her perfect cleavage, not to mention her beautifully curvy ass.

Leo looked down at her penis still in her hand; she had gotten hard, just from thinking about her coach. The tape measurer was still there, and she pulled the tape a little longer, smiling at her cock, it was eight inches long now! She inspected it for a moment, her penis wasn't cut like the model had been, she had skin wrapped around the head and pulled it back. With her hands cupping her balls and her hand around her penis thinking about Tara, she had a desperate urge to try her new penis out.

The shower water beating down on her was a perfect lubricant as she slowly began to stroke herself; she lost herself in the feel her world faded around her. She found her self in a room that looked all old and Roman like, in the way it seemed to right out of the movie 300.

White and light blue drapes hung all over the walls, and from the ceiling as she made her way to the center she could smell something, that made her lose focus and her animal features came back. It was something so sweet and tasty she slowly got to her knees and crawled sniffing the air with her eyes closed.

She stopped when her lips and nose touched something wet. Opening her eyes she whimpered with need. Tara sat there with her legs spread open and waiting with a lustful look in her ocean blue eyes. Blond hair, wild and untamed flowing down her back to reach her butt. Leo felt her member pulse and she growled, as she moved forward like an animal stalking its prey.

Tara slowly fell back on the bed legs spreading more to make room for the younger girl. Leo moved her lips over stomach, up ribs, and to nipples pulling them into her mouth with such want. Sucking she almost howled when the sweets milk reached her mouth. Pulling back her fangs showed and she let out a lustful howl.

Leo looked down once more at the spread lower lips of Tara's pussy, pushing in she found a barrier, Tara's maidenhead, before growling and saying "MINE" as she slammed forward. Tara screaming out "YES" her legs quickly locking around Leo's waist as she began to pound harder and faster. Letting out animal like whimpers and grunts, her breathing hard, Tara gripped her back hard with one hand and played with her tail in the other.

Leo's hands were everywhere on Tara's body, touching and squeezing what was in her reach, wither it be hips, breast, or thighs. Lips found soft spots on the neck to suck and mark, every time Leo found a spot she left a mark, the taste was sweet and salty. Sweat built up between their bodies and made their movements easier. Leo found that holding up Tara's right leg closer to herself made it easier for her to slam in.

Tara's nails dug into Leo's skin drawing marks down her sweat soaked back, leaving small red trails in their wake. Leo felt as if the air and heat was a thousand degrees and rising as the sexual need built up between them, skin burned, lips left hot marks, hands could only make hissing sounds as the touched skin. Tara was on fire inside holding fast to Leo's member every time she pulled back and pushed forward.

The steam was rising; passion burning inside Leo made her lose herself even more as she slowly sank her teeth into the nape of Tara's neck. Tasting the sweet blood flowing into her mouth across her tongue and down her throat. She marked Tara as her mate; Tara's moan of lust was all she needs to know she hadn't hurt her.

Leo was in heaven, she slowly began to lose herself, she could feel it coming. Faster, faster, faster, Leo's eyes squeezing shut. Taking a deep breath she opened them to find she was just by herself once more, in the now lukewarm shower water, with a generous amount a jizz on her hands and some already in the drain.

Leo blushed before quickly washing herself scrubbing her body from head to toe. After rushing out of the bathroom while drying her body off. Once dry she grabbed her clothes from last night pulling on her plan white boy briefs, fallowed by her black jeans, pulling on socks and shoes, and grabbing her wraps.

Wrapping up her chest quickly, she finally pulled on her shirt and then her school jacket. Grabbing all her stuff she shoved them into her bag. Looking at the book on her desk she quickly hide it under her pillow before running out of the room, shutting the door and locking it she ran down the stairs, then down the second flight, stopping quickly to grab a piece of toast her father had mad for himself.

Running out the door she skidded over to her motorcycle, pulling her helmet on, she made sure everything was secure before starting up and heading to school. It didn't take her long before she was pulling into the school parking lot, she took off her helmet and turned off her motorcycle; parking it she got off and gathered her stuff.

Looking in the mirror on her bar handle she sighs in relief she looked normal enough. Walking into the build and head to her locker she threw her helmet in there and some of the books that she didn't need right away.

Shutting the locker door she made her way to the cafeteria to grab some more breakfast. After eating some warm food she made her way to class.

(Time Skip Gym Class)

Leo slowly walked over to her water bottle gym was slowly begin to come near its end and the whole time since she started class she couldn't take her eyes of Tara nor could she stop her racing heart that speed up even more when the woman was near her. She could almost taste her she smelt so good. Leo shook her head and took a swig of her water when a soft warm hand touched her shoulder. Leo Looked up into warm blue eyes and blushed.

"Tara-sensei, is something wrong" asked Leo

Tara smiled down at the younger charge and said "No I just wanted to ask you something, are you free this Saturday"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is then new chapter although it might be a little short more will come soon i promise

Of Broken Homes and Broken Children

Chapter 3 – The Supposed Date

By - WDG (WolfDragonGod)

Leo looked at Tara for a moment before saying "Ummm what" her face burning red. Tara smiled at the boys innocence and said "Well there is an art fair this Saturday and I wanted to take you to it, that is if it's okay with your father and you."

Leo took a deep breath before saying "Yeah okay, I know my father won't mind. What time do you want to meet?" Leo looked at the older woman and felt her loins heat up and her abs flex. Tara smiled and ruffled Leo's hair "How about six does that sound fine to you?"

Leo nodded his head yes and watched Tara walk away giving a soft sigh he went to sit down when a shove from behind sent him to the floor. "Aww did somebody fall here boys lets help him up," Leo looked up and saw the school jocks all around her. There were six all together but she didn't know any of them really.

Giving a whimper she just knew that they heard her and Miss Tara, and now they where going to hurt her more than normal. The boys picked her up and dragged her into the boy's locker room.

Once inside the boys hefted Leo up against the lockers with a loud slam as her back hit the lockers. The leader of the group sneered and said "Hold him tight don't let him go, the little maggot deserves this." He then pulled his fist back and began to beat Leo, hard. Each punch making it harder for her to breath, her lip was busted and she could feel that he had broken her glass because some of the tiny shards where stuck in her chest.

When the bell that signaled the end of class went off The boys smirked let her drop before moving about to leave. Once all alone Leo began to cry a little. She may have had claws but they were hidden and she didn't have to time to think about bringing them out, and she didn't have super strength so it would still be the same.

Soon she stopped crying and slowly started to get up when a soft gasp from behind made her freeze. Turing she saw Tara standing there hand over her mouth, eyes filled with sorrow and tears. Tara ran over to Leo and looked him over "Leo who did this to you?"

Leo looked at Tara for a moment before saying "It was the boys, they are always mean to me," she didn't sound like she wanted to say that, it just made her sound so weak. Leo struggled to stand, when soft hands helped her to her feet.

Tara smiled "Come, lets get you to the nurse's office, you have been in here too long, school is over for the day." Helping the younger charge down the hallways was easier then she would have thought, Leo was fever light and weighed next to nothing. Once she reached the nurse's office she helped Leo over to the small bed and laid her down.

Walking over to the filing cabinets she began to look for Leo's charts. Once she found the folder she flipped it open to see what Leo could take and make sure he wasn't allergic to anything. When her eyes fell upon the notes, they showed that Leo had been noticed with many bruises before she was even in high school, and that she. Tara stopped on that line looking at the words. She couldn't believe Leo was a girl.

Tara turned to look at Leo before pushing the thoughts about this new turn of events out of her mind as she went to help the younger girl. Moving to picking a pair of small medical tweezers she moved to pick the glass out of Leo's bleeding skin.

Once the glass was removed she went to take Leo's shirt when hands grabbed hers. Looking into Leo's soulful eyes that where full or worry, pain, hurt, and fear she said "Don't worry Leo, I know, and I don't hate you for being a girl." Tara gave a soft smile and ran a hand through the soft feathery hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Broken Homes and Broken Children

Chapter 4 – The Supposed Date Part 2

By - WDG (WolfDragonGod)

Tara still had her hand in Leo's hair, but now the girl was all bandaged up and was in Tara's house, on Tara's couch. Leo had asked Tara to bring her here and not to call her dad. Tara had said no at first, but when the girl had told her what her dad would do to her if she went home like this she quickly changed her mind.

So here she sat with a young girl, which was pretending to be a boy asleep on her couching, looking as if she was a fallen angle that had been through more danger then one her age should be through. Tara sighs and pulled her hand back from Leo's hair, and got up from her spot beside the couch. Walking into the kitchen she made herself a cup of coffee.

Leo slowly sat up hissing a little in pain from her hurt side. Looking around she sniffed the air a bit and got up limping a little as she made her way to the kitchen. Looking up at Tara she smiled a little "Ummm hey, about my being a girl you can't tell okay".

Tara looked at Leo and asked "And why is that, you're most certainly not a boy" Tara glared a little at Leo before softening her gaze when she saw the young girl flinch. Tara sighed before saying "Look Leo I am sorry this is just a whole lot to take in."

Leo nodded her head before saying "Yeah it is, sorry to just drop this all on your shoulders…but, I am glad you found out." Leo smiled a little bit bigger after saying that.

Tara smiled to herself as she watched the younger girl's eyes lit up when she said those words to Leo. Reaching out she ran her hand through the girl's hair a couple of times before moving it down her back to rub in small soothing circles.

"So Tara, about where I should sleep tonight" stated Leo with a blush as she fiddled with her fingers. She took a deep breath and Leo gently began to pull down her pants as she talked "If I am going to stay here and sleep in your house I think you should know the truth," Leo then reached for her boxers as her to remove along the way with her pants as well "And the truth is up until this morning I was a girl just pretending to be a boy but now I am girl, that has something that going to either make your freak out and scream at me or make you faint."

With that Leo's pants and boxers fell down showing of her manhood which was half hard and hanging between her legs, Leo then lifted it up so Tara could see her balls and pussy "I don't wish to lie to you so I am showing you my true self" Leo said as she watched Tara. Tara barely had time to tell Leo to stop before all she could see was the rest of Leo's naked body. Tara wanted to scream and yell but she couldn't. Something about the way Leo had talked to her as she stripped made Tara pause and take in the sight.

"Leo when did, I mean how did this happen I saw your charts it said you where a full fledged girl?" Tara moved closer to the girl and touched the member before grasping it for a second just to make sure it was real. Pulling her hand back Tara kneeled and got a good look at it before slowly pulling Leo's boxers and pants back up and buttoning, and zipping them up.

Leo shivered and fought hard with herself not to blush as she got a harder then steel erection in front of Tara. When Tara was standing once more, Leo lead them back to couch, and set down with a soft groan on as her sore body had to bend once more. Once she was seated she started to talk.

"Well it all happened the other day Tara and I know this sounds crazy but when school was over I was getting ready to head home when this book came out of nowhere and hit me right in the head." Leo told Tara the whole story from getting the book off of the road and taking it home with her, to when she had written in the book and made herself like she is now to when she fell asleep and woke up like this.

Leaving out the parts about her father, and the hot steamy action she did in the shower while thinking about the woman sitting across from her. Tara looked a Leo in amazement and asked "So where is the book now?"

Leo looked up "Well first off I need to get home before my dad or I am dead. Plus I need to go back and get my bike that we left at the school" said Leo as she looked out the window.

Tara nodded and helped Leo out and back out to her car. Once in the car she drove them to the school parking lot still thinking 'Leo is keeping something from me, I mean sure the girl had a weird thing going on but there was no way a book could do all this.'

Tara waited for Leo to get on her bike and take off down the road before she set off and followed the younger girl home. Pulling up behind the bike she got out of the car and looked at the house letting out a low whistle. Leo looked at Tara and wanted to laugh the house may have looked nice but it was a nightmare for Leo.

Leo signaled Tara to follow her before unlocking the door and opening it slowly so as not to make any noise. As she walked into the house looking around she thanked all the gods that her father wasn't home yet. Leo opened the door winder and let Tara in before shutting it and saying "Come on my room is this way. We can see the book in there"

Leading the woman all the way up to her room she unlocked the door and walked in before pointing to a couch "Go ahead take a set", she then shut the door and walked over to her desk and put her school bags down before pulling out the book. Walking over to Tara she handed it to her and let her read it.

Tara couldn't believe this reading the book, and looking at the picture Leo had drew. Her mind was a mess with thoughts before she closed the book and rubbed her temples "Leo, could I used the bathroom a second?" Leo looked at Tara before nodding and showing her to the bathroom.

Leo sat down on the couch while she waited and sat the book on the small table. Grabbing a remote she turned on some music. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh she was about to relax when she felt a strong grip on her neck. Leo's eyes shot open looking up at her drunken father then the bedroom door. She began to panic she had forgot to lock it. The only thought that went through her mind was 'oh god no….please'


	6. Chapter 6

Of Broken Homes and Broken Children

Chapter 5 – The Haters and The Lovers

By - WDG (WolfDragonGod)

Leo sat down on the couch while she waited and placed the book on the small table. Grabbing the remote she turned on some music. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh she was about to relax when she felt a strong grip on her neck. Leo's eyes shot open looking up at her drunken father then the bedroom door. She panicked she had forgot to lock it. The only thought that went through her mind was 'Oh god no….please'

Leo was about to scream out when a hand went to her mouth covering it. Her dad grinned sadistically "Shhh now, no one will hear you anyway" he began to drag her back out of the room. Leo struggled and cried the whole way down the hall to her father's room.

As Leo was dragged into her father's room, Tara was in the bathroom. She let her mind wonder even growing up with her family she never dreamt of such things as she was seeing now. A book that could grant wishes with just a drawing, and a girl that had a penis on her body. Tara snapped out her thoughts of childhood and looked at her self in the mirror. Dark ocean blue eyes, long flowing dirty blond hair, tall figure, all the right curves, not to fat nor was she too skinny.

Tara ran her hands through her hair before turning on the skink and cupping her hands under the cold water and brings it to her face. Grabbing a towel she wipes her face dry and turns the water off. Tara looks at herself and ran a hand through her hair, when her mother had died. Tara had been left with her father, the man was awful and beat her lot, and as a child she found she liked other girls. So her father beat her more and her brother joined in on it.

She and Leo where alike in that way she could tell someone else besides the kids at school beat up on her. Tara sighed she really didn't know what to do, but her mother had always told her to follow her heart so, taking a deep breath Tara walked over to the bathroom door and walked out.

"Leo…" Tara looked around the room looking around the room for the boy, Tara paused in thought she would have to get over calling Leo a boy.

Moving to the couch she grabbed the remote that was lying there and turned the music off. "Leo" Tara called. She was about to scream the name louder when some commotion from somewhere out of the room caught her attention.

Walking out of the room Tara strained her ears to listen she almost gave up when a muffled cry caught her ears. Running down the steps and searching every room quickly Tara began to get closer to the sound. Reaching for one of the many doors in the house and pulled it open.

Leo was on the floor with a busted lip crying softly to herself as a man that looked to be in his 40's stood over her a smirk on his face. Reaching out he grabbed Leo by the hair and pulled her close before saying "stopping your bitching you no good piece of flesh" reaching down he took hold of his zipper and pulled it down and pulled out his dick.

"Now be a good bitch and suck me off" the man smiled an evil grin. Tara stood there in shock for a good second before her anger told her to hurt this man so without thinking she picked up a good sized lamp and hit him in the head hard with it.

Leo's father fell over with a thud. Leo looked up and saw Tara. Leo started whimpering a little still waiting for the rape she knew her father would give her had Tara not been there. Tara held her hand out to the girl and pulled her closer gently rubbing her back before saying "Come on its not safe here Leo."

Hurrying out of the house with some of Leo's things packed away into the back off Tara's car. Both women got in/on their respective vehicles and took off pulling out of the drive way and heading back down the road heading back to Tara's house.

Pulling up and turning off their vehicles the unpacked Tara's car and took Leo's stuff inside. Once everything was settled and put up where Leo could reach them, Tara had Leo set down on the couch while she went to get her medical kit from out of the bathroom.

Walking back out and setting down beside the girl on the couch she gently wiped off her bloody lip and put some cleaning ointment on it. Leo pulled back with a soft hiss as she said "Ouch…that stings" Tara smiled and pulled her back close gently rubbing the rest of her face clean to make sure that was all the cuts she had. "Oh sorry I know it stings but it needs to be done, there that was the only cut but it looks like your jaw might bruise a little," said Tara as she ran her finger over the girls right check and down her jaw line to rest on her shoulder.

Leo locked eyes with Tara and Tara locked her own eyes with Leo's. The air was so thick with emotion you could cut it with a knife. Both women moved to speak but blushed when they both started to talk. Leo smiled softly "you first" Tara nodded and took a deep breath

"Leo, I know what I just saw happened only like a few moments ago but I would like to ask you if you wanted to stay here with me for a while" Said Tara.

Leo tackled Tara and gave her a big hug "Yes I would love to stay here, and what I was going to say before was thanks, thanks for helping me Tara" said Leo as she quickly kissed the woman on the check before pulling back and blushing.

Tara lifted an eyebrow at the kiss before laughing and pulling the girl into another hug and running her hand through her hair dragging her fingernails gently across her scalp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Broken Homes and Broken Children**

**Chapter 6 – The Way Your Body and Mine Intertwine**

**By - WDG (WolfDragonGod)**

**Author Notes: I got the idea for this chapter from watching a music video and it's a good song to go with this chapter. The Song is by Heitor Pereira called 'Silver Screen Dance'.**

Tara lifted an eyebrow at the kiss, before laughing and pulling the girl into another hug, and running her hand through her hair dragging her fingernails gently across her scalp.

Leo leaned into the touch, letting out a soft sigh as she pulled back and lie down in Tara's lap laying her head on the woman's legs. Tara watched the girl with a smile before speaking "So Leo about that book, what do you plan on doing with it? Nothing bad or evil I hope?" Leo shook her head "I don't really know but, I know I won't do anything bad or evil. I think I will draw me a house somewhere though after all I can't live with you forever."

Tara heard the sad tone in the girls voice about not being able to stay with her, and reaching down she turned Leo's face towards hers and said "Leo…are you in love with me?"

Leo blushed like mad but nodded her head "Yeah...I am I can't help it though its always been like that ever since I first saw you all I could think about was you and you alone. My heart speeds up, my mind gets clouded, and…and" Leo felt her eyes get teary thinking Tara might get mad at her. Tara saw how the girl was about to cry and gently wiped the tears away "Hush." She said softly.

Tara leaned in and kissed the girl softly on the lips, making her almost moan at the contact. She didn't expect the kiss to feel that good she was only going to kiss the girl once to comfort her, but now her mind and heart were slowly wanting more from this girl.

Leo's thoughts went wild, her heart started to speed up, and Leo felt her pants get a little tighter. Just when things where about to get heated Tara's phone rang. Pulling back from Leo slowly sucking the lip and nibbling on it, she reached for the phone before pulling away and getting up. Leo watched Tara walk into the kitchen while on the phone and felt her cheeks become hot. Moving to sit up she looked down and saw the tent in her pants quickly grabbing one of the small pillows off the couch she put it over her lap just as Tara came back in the room.

Tara was holding the book and looking it over trying to figure it out "Here give it to me I have an idea that might help you" said Leo. Tara handed the book over to Leo, and watched as the girl opened the book and began to write something down. Leo handed the book back over when she was done saying "I have made it so you can use the book as well which means the rules of the book now also apply to you."

Getting up quickly Leo walked around the couch and asked "Where do I sleep at?" Tara didn't take her eyes from the book as she said "Second door on the right Leo." Leo nodded and went to lie down and try and cool off from the heat building between her legs and in her stomach.

Once Leo was in the room she fell onto the bed and let a heated moan as her hot face, touched the cool pillow. She felt the changes take place and gave sigh as her tail swished and curled around in the air. Her claws and fangs felt good as well now that they weren't bunched up insides and the rest of her body just felt better.

Rolling over she flexed her hips up trying to relive some of the tension in her pants. Leo gasped that proved to be a bad idea as the pants caused friction to her hard member making her flex her hips up trying to get a better reaction. Face down on the bed on hand gripping the head board hard, the other down her pants holding her member, on foot of the bed to help her thrust her hips, the other on the bed to make sure she had enough room for her hand to fit. So she could thrust her member in and out of her hands warm sticky grasp.

Mean while back with Tara right when Leo left the room. Tara sat looking over the book, her hand hovering over a new page that had some writing in it, some new writing, before the words can be seen Tara closes the book and sighs. "So, just writing down what you want doesn't work maybe I should have read the rest of the rules more slowly. Oh well since Leo is in my bed might as well sleep on the couch" Tara slowly laid out on the couch and closed her eyes After a few seconds of napping, Tara jerked up by the soft sounds of panting. Tara's eyes snapped around the room, when they landed on the mirror she about screamed, when the sound of a muffled groan reached her ears. Getting up she walked down the hallway to her room where the sound was coming from the loudest.

Reaching out she turned the door handle quietly and opened the door, walking in before closing it to make sure Leo hadn't seen or heard her before turning around her breath hitched a little in her throat, no wonder Leo couldn't hear or see her. The girls head was facing away and the rough sound of her breath and panting seem to block out the rest of the world.

Tara watched as Leo's hips rocked quickly and fast into her hand. Tara almost wanted to cry, just imagining to herself how good it would feel to be in the place of Leo's hand. Tara felt her temperature rising and her pussy get wet.

Tara closed her eyes and let a hand trail down her smooth stomach the skin, silky to the touch, reaching to her long skirt she began to slide her hand underneath the waist band of the skirt and into her panties. Her fingers touching the small patch of hair above her mound, the hair was soft and slightly wet. Running her hand further down she moved her fingers between the soft puffy outer lips and slowly slid a finger into herself. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she adds another slowly rocking her hips into the fingers faster.

Leo pumped into her hand faster when a scent caught her nose; she slowed down so she could try to find the source of the sweet smell. She lifted her nose a little and sniffed the air. Her tail swished in aroused fashion, her fangs itched in her gums also for some unknown reason. Stopping her slow movements she looked up to find where the sweet alluring smell could be coming from. Eyes stopping dead in their tracks caught on the form leaning against the door.

Leo moved with out thought, hands pulled at her shirt buttons until they where popped open, leaving her chest all bear except for the wraps around her breast and ribs. Walking up to Tara she went to stand between the parted legs and moved to lick Tara's neck. Tara frozen opening her eyes she looked at Leo watching her work. She knew it was wrong, she was older then the girl, and her gym teacher. But she couldn't stop herself from spreading her legs wider for Leo.  
Leo growled a little and moved her hand down, feeling the soaked panties. She grinned before ripping them off and tossing them aside. Moving back a little she undid her pants letting them fall so her member was released from inside. Stepping back into place she lifted Tara a little and slides her skirt up out of they way before pushing forward rubbing her cock against the wet core. Getting herself ready to enter, once she was sure she was lube up enough with Tara's juices she pushed forward into the warm velvety whole and pushed some more until she met resistance, looking up she smiled and kissed Tara before slamming through hard.

Tara's body was tight, her soaked pussy made every pounding thrust hard for Leo. Tara wanted it, but her delicate flower had never experienced anything so powerful before. Leo was longer and thicker than any of her previous lovers. More importantly she was pounding her teacher with more strength and desire than any of they had.

Leo growled as she filled Tara up, feeling the warm and welcome tight body surround her. She didn't stop, constantly pounding away at Tara, rumbling their two bodies against the wall. Tara had never had sex this rough before, but she wanted it. Her brain was full of amazing pleasure. Her body was hotter than it had ever been, and she was soaking wet.

Leo grabbed on her bouncing breasts, feeling the massive breasts in her hands. She rolls, twists, and tweaks the sensitive and hard nipples in her fingertips. Tara moaned out loud she never had sex like this but it felt so good with Leo.

Leo was mad with lust, her Tara, her love was in her arms. The room was full of the sweet arousing smell of her sex, it was making her drunk with desire. Her cock was flying in and out of her like a blur, pushing Tara against the wall with her powerful thrusts. Tara's body was writhing up and down in the air like a rag doll. Leo grunted, her cock had only cum once but she remembered the feeling. It was like a hose was about to go off deep inside of her.

Leo howled as she came, feeling long blasts of her cum shoot directly into Tara's womb. She slowed down just a little, her mind was drunk with pleasure, every time she came in Tara she felt lightheaded. Her knees were weak as she felt Tara's orgasm rip through her body. She was shaking on Leo's cock, clamping down on it and squeezing all of her cum out. Tara had never cum this hard in her life, every time Leo filled her, her mind was crazy with pleasure. She could feel the hot cum deep in her, filling her up even more than she ever imagined possible.

Leo at some point during their climax had moved in and bit Tara on the neck marking her, as Leo's. Pulling back Leo moved herself and Tara over to the bed, Laying Tara down, Leo got in bed beside her. Closing her eyes she knew they would talk about it latter.

End…..

Well that's all for this round, there well be more of Leo and Tara in the new story. Also there well be new characters and more about the book, also what did Tara write in the book, well you'll have to read the new story to find out about it. So much thanks to those that have been reading I hope you love this last chapter.

P.s. I didn't do the sex part my good friend SRB did he wrote the sex not me, so thank him for the sex.


End file.
